March 16, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:49 Flower1470 oh my gosh this green hurts my eyes Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:56 Dragonian King hi lily i is second 5:59 Flower1470 sorry Silly I'm blind due to this hyperactive green 6:01 Dragonian King that's too bad refresh Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:03 Flower1470 Thank you my eyes aren't burning anymore 6:05 Dragonian King i like it better now anyway did you see the awesome wiki background of us? :D lily i just remembered i was going to put your ducks in silly's zexal what are their names again? lily i'd be willing to buy your chickens 6:07 Flower1470 All of the currently living ducks' names? yes plz take them 6:08 Dragonian King i know a great recipe yeah 6:09 Flower1470 Packman, Hana, Madaro, Cinco, and Iris we haven't named the three new ones yet 6:09 Dragonian King cool Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:17 Dragonian King ...the more i look at these colors the more ugly it looks 6:17 Loving77 hi 6:17 Dragonian King sup peep peep is this too blinding it's like... idk what it's ilke like* 6:17 Flower1470 lol Sup Peep 6:18 Loving77 idk I made my screen darker bc W101 was giving me headaches let me see 6:19 Dragonian King it looks okay on the wiki but on chat it looks hideous 6:19 Loving77 Yes it's too bright 6:19 Dragonian King someone fix it because i'm bad at thiiiiis 6:20 Loving77 bleh fine that should do it 6:24 Flower1470 Peep this is the thing i was talking about: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08-KOg0nO44 6:24 Dragonian King i'm working on a leather pants parody for rise of the berries :D 6:26 Flower1470 I love the guy's voice oh my gosh i almost fell out of my chair the first time I heard it 6:34 Dragonian King lily 6:34 Flower1470 what 6:35 Dragonian King what do you think about TTR 6:35 Flower1470 It would be an awesome idea if it was legal. But I can't support it since it's infringing on copyright. 6:42 Dragonian King yeah... i'll probably still play anyway? lol maybe idk 6:43 Flower1470 O_o well that's your decision. ....although I disagree with it 6:45 Dragonian King i'm still not sure lol i mean, if toontown was still open that would be one thing but it isn't, and disney was a jerk about it anyway 6:45 Flower1470 Disney built TT from nothing. They kept it running for years. They own it, even if they dont have it running. Imagine if you worked on something, only to have it stolen from you. 6:46 Dragonian King i guess although it's kind of like they drew TT and then decided to throw it in the garbage can 6:47 Flower1470 They still own it. 6:47 Dragonian King in the landfill someone finds it and expands on it they should've sold it 6:47 Flower1470 Yeah, they should've. 6:47 Dragonian King it's stupid that they own something they don't even care about or use anymore 6:49 Flower1470 Keep in mind that even though I abide by the law doesn't mean I agree with the circumstances. I want to play TTR as well. Even though it's not as serious as other activities, it's still stealing. I won't play something that was stolen. 6:49 Dragonian King yeah... see this is swhy i have no clue it's too fencey 6:50 Flower1470 Not really... 6:50 Dragonian King well there's reasons to not play it and reasons to play it at the same time 6:52 Flower1470 At one point I drew a little comic. Eventually I stopped drawing it and moved onto other projects. If someone found my notebook and said, "hey, I'm going to continue this!" without my consent...... well, that's rude and inconsiderate. Even though I stopped drawing it, that doesn't give someone else the right to make it their own. When it comes to TT, however, it was copyrighted. Now it's not only rude and inconsiderate, but copyright infringement. And that's illegal. 6:54 Dragonian King ...you make a good point although disney was being rude and inconsiderate with the way they closed it although that's basically saying "two wrongs make a right" 6:56 Flower1470 exactly. In the end, it's your decision. I can't make up your mind for you. Imo, this is both illegal and immoral. But that's just me. Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:59 Flower1470 Sorry my internet gave out 7:00 Dragonian King np i never really thought of it like that 7:01 Flower1470 I'm going to write my next essay on this lol 7:02 Dragonian King (yes) btw lily how's the transcript of our duel coming along? 7:02 Flower1470 ... oh yeah that heh I was writing it..... but then got depressed and gave up. I have it saved though. I should start working on it again. 7:03 Dragonian King yes do 7:04 Flower1470 I'm writing it like.... Silly's Zexal-style I'm not as funny as you though lol 7:04 Dragonian King nothing is as funny as me hmm... maybe i should be a comedian :O i never thought of that 7:05 Flower1470 (yes) 7:05 Loving77 Silly you have heard of the show MAD right? 7:05 Dragonian King yeah it parodies stuff 7:05 Loving77 You would be prefect for it 7:06 Dragonian King lol 7:06 Loving77 They make fun of everything 7:06 Flower1470 she's right 7:07 Dragonian King i saw a video where they made a combination parody of Monsters Inc. and Pokemon and another of Winnie the Pooh and My Little Pony lol 7:10 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSnimrp9Cqs 7:11 Dragonian King brb 7:12 Loving77 lol 7:17 Dragonian King back 7:17 Flower1470 wb 7:17 Dragonian King ty i came up with a new motivational phrase "If you ever think you're the stupidest person ever, just remember; that's what Whale is for! :D " 7:18 Flower1470 perfect 7:25 Dragonian King are you guys any irishish at all? 7:25 Flower1470 um possibly? I think there's a little irish on my father's side 7:26 Dragonian King cool :D i'm somewhat-irish too 7:26 Flower1470 But my mother was adopted so we don't know about her side. Going by my dad, we're a little English and Irish..... but mostly Polish. 7:28 Dragonian King that's cool i said that's cool twice 7:28 Flower1470 :P 7:31 Dragonian King are you guys going to do anything cool for st patricks day? 7:31 Loving77 probably not 7:32 Dragonian King we usually just eat pizza :P 7:34 Flower1470 lol I might put on a green shirt does that count? 7:36 Dragonian King sure i do that too 7:38 Flower1470 We probably wont go anywhere tomorrow so it's not like it matters much lol 7:46 Dragonian King lily lily lily lily 7:46 Flower1470 what 7:46 Dragonian King do you like cornbeef and cabbage 7:46 Flower1470 no. I dislike most meats. 7:47 Dragonian King i dont like cornbeef and cabbage either :D 7:47 Flower1470 LOL 7:49 Dragonian King do you at least like hamburhgers hamburgers* 7:49 Flower1470 nope 7:49 Dragonian King :O what about chicken nuggets 7:49 Flower1470 I'll take a hot dog, though Yeah those are good 7:49 Dragonian King yay i actually have never eaten hot dogs (dun dun dun) 7:50 Flower1470 gasp you should at least try it 7:52 Dragonian King no lol 7:52 Flower1470 okay XD Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:03 Chrisgaff Hi guys 8:04 Dragonian King hihrsi chris* wow 8:04 Loving77 hi chris 8:04 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:04 Chrisgaff Hey Sorry for not being on lately, I've been so busy. D: 8:07 Flower1470 nw 8:15 Chrisgaff All this green is downing me. WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME THAT I'M IRISH :bawling: 8:16 Dragonian King because 8:16 Flower1470 lol 8:18 Chrisgaff THIS. IS. HOW. BADLY. I WANT. TO. PLAY. ANIMAL. CROSSING. NEW. LEAF. 8:20 Flower1470 O_o 8:20 Dragonian King wat 8:21 Chrisgaff Yes 8:30 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:31 Chrisgaff Bye pen 8:32 Flower1470 Bye Peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:32 Dragonian King ooo said it first king of games 8:32 Flower1470 ooo NO 8:32 Dragonian King yea 8:36 Flower1470 never!!!! 8:39 Dragonian King why 8:54 Chrisgaff G2g, ttyl guys\ 8:54 Dragonian King byeee 8:54 Flower1470 bye 8:54 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:56 Flower1470 ooo 8:57 Dragonian King ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014